The present invention relates generally to airline ticket holders and more particularly to a combined airline ticket holder and advertising booklet.
An ordinary airline ticket holder generally comprises a folder having a pair of covers joined together along a junction or fold with a pocket located between the covers and attached to one of the covers. The pocket has an outer edge joined to the one cover and an inner edge which is normally open to define a pocket entrance for receiving an airline ticket which is held within the pocket. Typical dimensions of an airline ticket holder are 31/2"-4" wide by 8"-9" long.
The number of airline tickets sold annually in the U.S.A. numbers in the tens of millions. For each airline ticket sold, an airline ticket holder is provided. Airline passengers include a disproportionate number of persons whose income level is substantially higher than average and who include the pacesetters and trend setters with regard to the acquisition of goods and services.
Because of the huge number of airline ticket holders in circulation and because of the demographics of the persons to whom the airline ticket holders are distributed, airline ticket holders represent an unusually desirable medium for advertising goods and services. However, because of the scarcity of printing space available on the ordinary airline ticket holder, generally, and because of the even scarcer printing space available for advertising on an airline ticket holder (e.g., one or two cover surfaces), there is a severe restriction on the amount of goods and services which can be advertised on an airline ticket holder.